


Yours

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn are dorks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

"Let's do it together!"

Poe raised an eyebrow at Finn's enthusiasm, looking over at him with a small smile. "You think so?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"I wasn't sure you'd want to be in a ship with me piloting again," he noted.

Finn laughed and shook his head, pulling Poe into a hug before kissing the corner of his mouth. "Well as long as you actually land it this time..."

Poe hummed and returned the kiss. "I'm not making any promises."

"Dork."

"But I'm your dork," Poe reminded him.

"Yeah, you are," Finn agreed with a nod of his head.


End file.
